Shiratokan Monarchy
The Monarchy of Shiratoku (also known as the Celestial Throne) is the constitutional monarchy of the Sekowan Imperial State of Shiratoku. The present monarch, Empress Oma Ishida, has reigned since January 1st, 2718. She and her immediate family undertake various official, ceremonial and representative duties. As a constitutional monarch, the Empress is limited to non-partisan functions such as the swearing in of the Governor. The Shiratokan monarchy traces its origins to the failed attempt to form a Sekowan monarchy in in the late 26th century. History The Shiratokan Monarchy was officially formed on January 1st, 2600, the first day of the 27th century. However plans to form one had been under discussion for several years prior. The Shiratokan legislature had originally been the main government proponents of forming a Sekowan monarchy with Sakura Ishida as Empress, however following the failure of the attempt Shiratoku decided to form its own monarchy, based on the earlier effort, including having Sakura Ishida as First Empress. The Shiratokan monarchy was originally highly restricted in power do to the fact that Shiratoku was not capable of legally having a true Monarchy of any kind. It wasn't until the latter half of the 27th century that the monarchy came into true effect following the Shiratoku Autonomy Act. Succession The process of Succession of the Shiratokan monarchy is unique in that it follows a matrilnear line rather than a patrilinear system. Heir Apparent The heir apparent is generally the eldest capable female child of the reigning monarch. However their are many situations in which this is not the case. The heir apparent, officially known as the Crown Prince/ss may choose to not take the thrown in which case the second oldest female child would become the heir apparent. In the case that their is either no female heir or the female heir(s) choose not to take the throne the oldest male child becomes the heir. If the reigning monarch does not produce a child the eldest female child of the first princess becomes the heir. Family Continuation If, in the unlikely scenario the Ishida dynasty were to go extinct one of the other fmailies from the Komeito SuperFamily, of which the Ishida family is part of, would be chosen to form the new Celestial family. Finances The official finances provided by the state were, at the request of First Empress Sakura Ishida, limited to provide for only enough to upkeep the Celestial Palace and other residences, the salary of the small support staff, official travel expenses and for a stipend for the Celestial family equivalent to twice the minimum wage. Residences The official residence of the Empress and Celestial family is the Celestial Palace in Kyoshi. Their are two secondary residences, the Winter Palace and the Taiyō kyūden (Ocean Palace). Celestial Palace The Celestial Palace is the primary and first residence of the Empress and Celestial family. The Celestial Palace is a fifteen square kilometer complex in the middle of the city of Kyoshi. It was built as the first and primary residence of the Empress. Winter Palace The Winter Palace is a small palace located in the mountains above the Penguiniste reserve in Sekowo proper. It was built in the mid 27th century to offer an alternate location for the Empress. The financing for the building of the palace came from the Ishida family itself. Taiyō Kyūden The Taiyō kyūden, literally 'Ocean Palace', is not a palace but rather a large, armed vessel created from the conversion of an Aircraft Carrier. It was originally built to be an escape for the Empress and the Celestial Family in the case war were to break out, however it is also used on occasion to transport the Empress at times that it is felt the power of either the Sekowan or Shiratokan militaries needs to be emphasized. Style The Imperial styles system encompasses not only the monarch but the Celestial family as well. The following is the ofical style of the Celestial family from the monarch down; *'H. Celestial Majesty, Tennō': (Monarch) *'H. Imperial Majesty, High Prince/ss': (Consort) *'Crown Prince/ss': (Heir Apparent) *'Prince/ss': (Other Child) En prgoressum Category: Sekowo Category: Shiratoku